


The one where they sleep in

by melchellington



Category: The 100 (TV), clexa - Fandom
Genre: F/F, clexa sin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-10
Updated: 2016-03-10
Packaged: 2018-05-25 20:17:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6208603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/melchellington/pseuds/melchellington
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clarke wakes up in a strange bed and quickly realizes that Lexa is not a morning person.</p><p>or</p><p>Full on Clexa Sin</p>
            </blockquote>





	The one where they sleep in

Clarke’s eyes open slowly. Dully light streams through the window only slightly illuminating the room. She doesn’t immediately reconize her surroundings in her groggy state. Her gaze lands on a hand dangling limply over her side and she smile with memory. The long, slender fingers twicth and more memories of those fingers’ recent activities flood her senses. She turns onto her back to face the owner. The hand drops slowly to her belly and begins to bob up and down with Clarke’s breath. Lexa appears to be quite asleep, though Clarke’s movement prompts a slight moan followed by the hand at her waist gripping the blanket tightly. Clarke attempts to steady her breathing in order to preserve this peaceful moment as long as possible. Lexa’s hand releases and her head instinctively moves closer to Clarke, her forehead pushing into Clarke’s shoulder. An errant strand of wavy brunette hair obscures part of her face and Clarke contemplates brushing it away. Instead, she stares quietly, commiting the memory of her face and body to memory.   
Clarke finally, raises her hand to brush Lexa’s hair aside but as she does, Lexa’s eyes flutter open. Clarke tries to move her hand back but the hand that was previously at her waist reaches up quickly to catch it. Lexa smiles, bringing Clarke’s hand up and places a long, delicate kiss into Clarke’s palm. The sensation of it shoots straight from Clarke’s palm to her labia. 

“Good morning, Clarke,” Lexa pulls away from the kiss with another smile. 

“Were you just pretending to sleep?” her hand had caught Clarke’s just a little too quickly. 

“No, of course not,” Lexa answered sleepily.

“I don’t believe you,” Clarke teases.

“Hmm,” Lexa gives in a non-commital way. Clarke responds with a quick closed mouth kiss then pulls back. “It’s afternoon by now, we should get up.”

"No,” Lexa gently growls, nuzzling into Clarke’s neck, eyes closed. Her left arm wraps fully around Clarke’s waist, pulling her in. 

Clarke sighs, “Come on Lexa, we need to get up.” She attempts to twist out of Lexa’s grasp but ends up turning her body in a way that brings it closer to Lexa’s. The warmth from the parts on her body that are now touching Lexa’s spreads throughout her. She feels the roughness of Lexa’s lips, chapped from use, on the crevice where her neck meets her shoulder. “No,” Lexa plants another kiss on Clarke’s neck, just below her jaw. “We,” another kiss behind her ear, her breath tickling the small hairs at the base of her hair line. “Don’t,” Lexa is hovering over Clarke, their lips almost touching. Her emerald eyes add punctuation to the sentence as they meet Clarke’s own. Clarke’s iris’ are a thin blue ring around her entirely dilated pupils. 

Clarke attempts to bring her arms up around Lexa’s body while lifting her head in expectation of a kiss from her. But Lexa pulls back, her body already straddling Clarke, her hands catching Clarke’s palms and forcefully guiding them over Clarke’s head. Their fingers intertwine, the back of Clarke’s arms push into the pillows above her and Lexa returns to her position over Clarke’s lips. Clarke can lift her head only slightly and Lexa continues to tease her with a kiss that only lingers until Clarke pushes back. Clarke whimpers slightly when Lexa pulls away, prompting a sly smile to form on Lexa’s lips. Unable to kiss that provoking smile away, Clarke turns her attention to the inside of Lexa’s left arm, still pushing her own into the pillow. She starts with gentle kisses while Lexa watches her frustration build. Gentle kisses turn into small bites until Clarke’s hunger gets the best of her and she sinks her teeth in. A small hissing sound comes from Lexa’s mouth and beads of black liquid begin to form on the flesh where Clarke’s teeth had been. Clarke initially panics at the sight of it, gauging Lexa’s response.

Lexa releases her grip on Clarke with her right hand, bringing it to the wound and wiping away the blood with her forefinger. “I’m sorry, I didn’t mean - “ Clarke says, flustered.

“Mm, yes you did,” Lexa says calmly, giving her a completely wicked smile. She licks the blood from her finger, then kisses Clarke fully. Their tongues intertwine briefly, the metallic taste of Lexa’s blood filling her mouth. Lexa pulls away again but her lips quickly return to Clarke’s chin, then neck, then clavicle.

Lexa continues to travel down Clarke’s body, a flurry of kisses, nips and bites in her wake. Clarke’s hands are free now and she spreads them, grasping the furs below them tightly, attempting to tether herself as a floating sensation takes over her body. Lexa’s hair flows across Clarke’s abdomen as she moves, her nipples growing erect when strands of hair sweep across them. Various moans and exclamations escape her lips as Lexa travels closer to her pelvic area. The sensations are almost overwhelming and Clarke knows that by the time Lexa’s hands come near the warm, wet area between her legs, she will need only the slightest stimulation to send her over the edge. 

Lexa reaches the crease between Clarke’s lower abdomen and pubic mound. She pulls her hair aside and looks up, making eye contact with Clarke, “Blood must have blood.” Lexa places both of her hands on Clarke’s hips to keep her steady then sinks her teeth in, gently at first, moving her jaw back and forth slightly, then gather a patch of skin and sucking on it. Her eyes are closed as she concentrates on the task at hand. The pain is slight at first but grows in intensity as Lexa sucks and bites harder. Clarke thrashes slightly but the hands at her hips prevent her from moving away. The dull pain becomes sharp when drops of red appear, coating Lexa’s lips. She releases her bite and licks her lips. Clarke has never been more turned on in her life. Their eyes meet again and Clarke sits up slightly, her hands cupping Lexa’s head pulling her up. Lexa comes willingly and Clarke begs in her ear, “Fuck me, please.”

They drop back down and Lexa’s right hand travels to the soaking wet area of Clarke’s labia and inner thighs. She explores briefly then begins pressing hard circles onto Clarke’s inflamed clit. Clarke tries to kiss her but gives up once Lexa’s adept fingers enter her. Clarke’s pussy offers no resistance and Lexa is quickly moving her fingers in and out while continuing to trace circles on her clit. As Lexa finds her rhythm, she straddles Clarke’s right leg. Clarke’s whole body presses into Lexa, her head is pitched back, her eyes closed tight, concentrating on the way Lexa’s fingers feel inside her and a pool of wetness growing on the top of her thigh. When Lexa curls her fingers gently massaging her g-spot, a shock shoots through Clarke’s body. She begins clawing at Lexa, wrapping her arms around the naked body on top of her, pulling her in. “Yes, yes, right there,” she breathes into Lexa’s ear. Lexa’s movements quicken and Clarke’s arms begin to dampen from the beads of sweat on Lexa’s back. Lexa’s hard work pays of quickly, as Clarke bucks upward, her entire body shuddering, a loud, uncontrallable moan escaping her mouth. Lexa pauses for a moment but Clarke pulls her in again, “No, keep going.” A few more thrusts later and Clarke let’s another moan loose, her body finally collapsing. Her eyes meet Lexa’s and words catch in her throat. She simply nods and kisses Lexa gently, her body still shaking. Lexa falls to her side, breathing heavily.


End file.
